onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Wikia's Mainpage Images
Hi, yeah it's me again with a suggestion. Bare with me, please. :P It's about those images that represent this wiki on Wikia's mainpage (Wikia staff post). There are currently three of them - one of them is a fanart that isn't actually allowed here. Shall we look out for some replacements, so either DP or Yata may update the images through (admins & Oasis skin only) or leave it to them only or leave the images the way they are? The current images are File:Wikia-Visualization-Main.png, File:Wikia-Visualization-Add-1.png, File:Wikia-Visualization-Add-2.png - they can only be updated by the Promote special page. Wikia's review may take some time after the images are uploaded. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 16:02, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Discussion I don't really think one of the pictures is fanart, I think the one you're speaking about was actually in a coulour walk book.. But anyways I do agree that some variety on the main page is a welcome accommodation Do I really have to bring up the moment you couldn't see the 8th sword of Hyouzou? Are you blind THT? The third image is something even a blind person would recognize as fanart! Besides, I suggest http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Friends_or_foes.png. Simply too epic. ಠ_ಠ That sword thing never happend. Anyways, we have tons of rules against fanart but we have it on the main page since ages >_>? EDIT: I think it actually came from a calendar, and not a colour walk... The first image is from a calendar. The second image is from the anime (I believe the second ending). The third image is fanart. 16:33, September 6, 2012 (UTC) THT, join the chat if you are really that blind (facepalm). File:Wikia-Visualization-Main.png is from the Shounen Jump 2012 One Piece calendar. This one is fanart. Anyway, I definitely agree on updating them, although we shouldn't do it ourselves but suggest the files to the admins, since I don't know if that's gonna work if we do it instead using . Anyway I don't think it's a real problem if we use fanart or edited images, I always thought that the guidelines applies only to articles, but that maybe was only me (generally fanart is awful anyway). I think we should looking is color spreads and volume covers or some anime specials for replacement. Here the blog post: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Trellar/A_new_way_to_promote_your_wiki : is a good one, though the ratio doesn't fit well... :Of us so far participating the discussion, you're the only one being able to use Special:Promote. And no, it doesn't work to simply upload a new version for those images. I've tested that last week in the German wikia. ;) :I think a fanart would suit a Fanon wiki more than one about the wiki based on official sources. :The main issue should be the Wikia-Visualization-Main.png image as it is shown on the main page. The other two are seen, once you click on the image. And then, we (or the admins) still could add additional images. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 17:54, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, this is meant to advertise the wiki, so I think we should choose the images that make good advertisements. We should choose images that are cool, interesting, and that people are likely to click on. I think they should also be fairly HQ too, and in color. I don't have a problem with that image that's on our main page now, except the version wikia uploaded isn't the entire picture, and takes out the important Nami and Robin (Usopp too, but Usopp doesn't have the female advantages). The second image is just not the best quality... And while I'm not entirely opposed to fanart, I'm entirely opposed to the fanart that wikia uploaded. Maybe something like a nice coloring of a manga spread would be ok, just something that is close to what OP actually looks like. (So NOT that current one. I can't stress that enough). I think we should change all 3. I think an ideal lineup would be two images of the whole crew, pre & post TS, and then just one of Luffy looking badass. 19:52, September 6, 2012 (UTC) There are dozens of awesome color spreads by Oda himself. Not using at least one would be a shame. A colorspread would be an excellent replacement for that awful fanart too. 20:13, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Not to mention volume covers... Since we all obviously agree on replacing that fanart, how about deciding on what to use as the replacement? 20:18, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Just a little bump note :After some bugs yesterday, the German's Wikia-Visualization-Main.png and Wikia-Visualization-Add-1.png were approved. Just in case you still seek fitting images: Just cut out some parts of a color spread. ;) :Administrators can delete the fanart image right away through . -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 09:06, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :I like the use of the anime logo. Can we just like steal that from your wiki and use it here too? 15:54, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Of course, as I don't have any rights to the logo as it's from the latest opening. So just take it. ;) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 10:46, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, I just meant that if we used that image, then two wikias would have the same pictures as advertisements. I would just want to make sure that it's ok with the German wiki, since you guys had it first. 17:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, the German wiki doesn't appear on the English wikia mainpage, nor does this wikia appear on the German wikia mainpage. @_@ -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 15:38, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I've uploaded the file from the German Wiki of the OP Logo in order to replace the fanart image, as that's clearly the worst image. But does anyone have any suggestions for the other two images? 07:39, October 6, 2012 (UTC) This forum really needs a bump. 13:57, September 4, 2013 (UTC) How about a color spread? 14:22, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 10:33, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Instead of bumping it try to actually post your opinion. 17:02, October 14, 2013 (UTC) The main image should be definitely changed, it's not in the right format. If you want to take a look, here what I used on my wiki: * w:c:it.onepiece:File:Wikia-Visualization-Main.png (main) * w:c:it.onepiece:File:Wikia-Visualization-Add-1.png, 2, 3, 4, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9 (some random interesting images). Remember that the images should be in the proportion 3:2 with a minimum size of 480x320 px and in PNG format. Read for more informations. 17:52, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah just put colored covers in there. 05:37, October 30, 2013 (UTC)